Heroes Redux
by Kody Wright
Summary: Set after Heroes, Janet's body was claimed by a scavenging Goa'uld named Ammut who brings the body back to act as a new host. But something went horribly wrong and Janet is not only alive, she is trapped as a host BUT has control of half her body. Janet wants to come home but there is pesky Goa'uld who has plans of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dr. Janet Frasier woke up in a dark place. She was cold and shivering uncontrollably. Her hands shook as she felt the container around her. It was smooth and felt like hard as metal. She wondered if she was in a coffin for the last thing she recalled was working on an injured solider during the heat of battle. She felt for her clothing and discovered she was wearing none. She was naked, cold and in a metal box.

"I must be in the morgue," she thought. "I must have been hit and they think I'm dead." She tried to push on the box but to no avail.

Suddenly the top slid off the sarcophagus and two guards of the Goa'uld hovered over her. She was too confused to process the information as her mind slowly came back to life. They reached down and grabbed her by the arms and then lifted her to her feet.

Janet looked about trying to get her bearings. She had no idea where she was but appeared to be in some sort of special room adorned with golden statues of Egyptian gods.

She was then thrown down on the floor before a large ceramic container. Janet looked up to see what was happening as her head spun in confusion. She spotted the Goa'uld emerge from the container and it then slither in her direction. She suddenly put the facts together and realized she was about to become a host. She struggled to free herself.

"No," she huffed but the guards held her down even harder.

The Goa'uld slithered up her back and with great ease penetrated her spine and took control of the body. The eyes flashed a brilliant yellow in cementing the connections.

Pleased with herself, the Goa'uld stood up and her attending guards placed a silk robe around the new body.

She smiled wickedly to her guardsman, "Bring me my throne."

He nodded, "Yes my lord," and quickly went to retrieve the chair.

The Goa'uld looked over the new body. She was most pleased with the new model as she looked at the steady hands and pleasant features. Yes, this body will do. It wasn't as pleasing to the eye as a tall blonde-haired model but this body would do in the current situation.

**SGC**

It had been only a week since Janet was killed in action. Jack knew it would be hard on his team but he didn't know how it would be on him. Losing Janet was like losing Charlie all over again. A member of his family was ripped away from him very suddenly and without warning. He tried to put on a brave face for Sam and Daniel's sakes but it was much harder than he ever let on.

Losing Janet was also very hard on General Hammond. Very few people he thought of as family but Janet was one of those few. For Hammond, it was like losing a daughter and it hurt ever so much. For the first time Hammond had glimpse of what Jack endured when his son died all those years ago and he wondered just how Jack managed to cope with the pain. For he found it was a pain no parent should ever have to endure.

For Sam, Janet's death was extremely difficult and she did her best to work through it. Daniel and Teal'c were both there for her and grieved with her but she would give anything to have best friend back alive and well.

Daniel found an ache in his heart he never wanted to live again. One of his closest friends, one of the most respected women he had even known was now gone. Her strength was phenomenal and her bright smile always light the way in dark times. And now she was simply gone and left nothing but a hole in his heart that he just couldn't fill.

They tried to carry on for what else can on do when you lose someone so close? One must carry on for there is no other option. And carrying on was the hardest thing SG-1 ever had to do.

The team would rather face off against a slew of Jaffa than simply carry on after losing Janet. It seemed obscene to just carry on life as if it didn't matter and pay lip service to a memory that burned in your heart with such intensity that it left one sacred for life. But that is the whole meaning of grieving: To scare one for life so that memory would be burned into ones soul and never fade in time. That memory would be as fresh in the mind in twenty-five years as it was in just five days. That is the purpose of grieving.

SG-1 had gathered in the briefing room for their next assignment. They were only give days to grieve and then it was back to work. The simple task of returning to work had never seemed harder for the team as they continued with the memory of Janet and her sacrifice still burning in their minds.

Hammond opened the folder before him on the latest intelligence. A Goa'uld named Ammut.

Hammond greeted the team, "Morning everyone."

"Morning sir," replied Sam. She looked as if she had not slept.

"You alright, Major?" asked Hammond.

"Trouble sleeping," she admitted.

He calmly asked, "Is there anything I can do?" He understood the pain she was living and knew the cause for he felt it as well.

"No sir," she shook her head trying to just carry on.

Daniel admitted, "I've trouble sleeping lately too, Sam."

"I as well," agreed Teal'c.

"We all have," stated Jack, "it's normal…You go through that."

Sam admitted, "I never lost anyone this close to me before. Janet and I weren't related but she was closest thing to a sister I ever had. It's just like my sister died."

"I know the feeling," agreed Jack.

Daniel found himself wiping away a tear that escaped and started to run down his cheek as he confessed, "Reminds me of when Sha're died…That kind of hurt."

Jack nodded, "This one hit real close to home. Feels like I lost Charlie again."

Hammond had to confess, "I never lost a child but if this is what it feels like; I never want to experience it."

"No one should," agreed Jack. "So, what's next on the Goa'uld hit parade list?" he wanted to get his mind off the pain and focus on work.

"A Goa'uld named Ammut who currently doesn't have a host. We think she is vulnerable and we can capture her."

Daniel stated, "Ammut? She was the goddess of the dead, undertaker of the bodies and feared as a man-eater."

Hammond continued to read off the report, "She likes to take dead bodies and bring them back to life to work as slaves. She has a working sarcophagus."

Daniel huffed, "Damn, could have used that a week ago."

Jack asked, "What about the dead left on PX 666? Did we get as full recovery of the bodies?"

Hammond admitted, "No we didn't…Goa'uld came back before we could get everyone. We weren't able to recover Janet's body either." He then added, "Ammut has been to PX 666 looking for bodies to recover."

Sam sat up in her chair, "You think she might have taken Janet's body?"

"It's possible," admitted Hammond, "which I why I am assigning this to SG-1. If she has recovered our dead we need them back. If she revived any and turned them into slaves we are going to rescue them."

Daniel suddenly perked up, "If she found Janet's body and revived her…"

Sam nodded and gulped, "She might be alive right now. We could get her back."

Jack could see they were setting themselves up to rescue Janet but the chances of Janet being retrieved by a Goa'uld and revived and simply working as a slave off world were slim. He needed to caution them.

"As much as I would like to have Janet back too…That's a real slim possibility," stated Jack.

Daniel countered, "But it is possible."

"Daniel," scolded Jack. He didn't want them to get their hopes up and be crushed by reality a second time.

He countered, "I know it's slim, Jack. But there is a slight chance that Janet might still be alive and we cannot discard that."

"Don't get your hopes up," warned Jack.

Daniel assured, "We won't but at least there is a slight chance. Even if it's a tiny chance at least it's a chance which was more than what Janet had this morning."

Jack looked at Sam and asked, "Carter?"

She sucked in a breath and steadied herself, "I understand it's a very slim chance. Even we do find Janet's body it's too late to use the sarcophagus to revive her now. Janet's only hope would be Ammut revived her within the last week and put her to work as a slave. And if she did do that…We will then get her back."

He gave a nod, "Okay…If she has been revived then we will get her back. If we find her body…We will bury it off world."

"Yes sir," she agreed.

Daniel nodded in agreement while secretly hoping against all hope that Janet was somehow found and revived and simply was need of rescue.

**Meanwhile**

Ammut was doing well with her new body. She had slipped into a long flowing white silk gown and applied cosmetics to the face. She found Janet's body most suitable and full of energy. She had ordered a celebration to present her new look to her captive followers. Oh, how Ammut basked in the glory of a new body. For a Goa'uld getting a new body was much like getting a new car. It was a mode of transportation and a symbol of status.

As she readied the body before the mirror something strange happened for the right side of the body suddenly went numb. She first thought it was a nerve issue and stretched the neck to the side. But the right side of the body remained numb. She started to shake the right hand to work the numbness out but soon found she could not move the right hand at all. She tried to walk and couldn't move the leg either. It was very strange indeed and very worrying for the Goa'uld.

Janet started to come around after being taken as a host. She found herself looking at a mirror and dressed in fine clothing adored with jewels and makeup. She gave a strange look.

"What?" asked Janet as she pointed her right hand to the mirror.

In the mirror the Goa'uld snorted, "Host!"

Janet shot her head back in shock and then recalled being taken against her will. She had simply been unconscious from the initial shock.

"You're that snake," she huffed.

"I am Ammut, your god!" she replied.

Janet suddenly realized she could feel her right side but not the left. She moved her right but the left side was paralyzed. She looked up to the mirror and smirked.

"It looks like I have control of the right side," she informed.

Ammut huffed, "I shall fix that." She went to walk and only the left leg would move.

Janet looked down at her feet and noted the Goa'uld could not move the right foot and leg. She wiggled the toes to be sure she had control.

"Looks like you ain't going anywhere without me," she huffed. "Why did you take me?"

Ammut informed, "You're body had expired…It was mine to do with as I please."

"Bullshit," she huffed. "I was to be buried upon my death." She then paused in thought and asked, "I died?"

"Yes," claimed the Goa'uld, "you were dead and I scavenged the body to revive. I needed slaves and a host. I choose your body as my new host. Now, we shall fix this."

"You're getting the hell out of my head," informed Janet.

"Very well," she agreed knowing it would difficult to fix and thus simply making the host a slave would be a better option but something went wrong and she undo the blending.

"Well?" asked Janet.

Ammut snorted, "I cannot undo it."

"Call the Asgard…I'm sure they can help," suggested Janet.

Ammut huffed, "I would not trust the Asgard and I refuse to allow them to see me like this."

"Like this?" she asked looking at the mirror. "What have you done to me? Why is my face funny looking?"

"I applied cosmetics for flare," she stated.

"I look like a hooker," she huffed. "What the hell?" She went to walk but found she could only more her right foot and leg.

Ammut stood pleased, "You only retained control of half the body, host."

"It's my body," huffed Janet.

"It is not! I found it and it was expired. I own this body now," she insisted.

Janet huffed, "I don't know what kind warped reasoning you rule by but when it comes to finding dead bodies, 'finders-keepers' doesn't apply."

Ammut insisted, "It's my body. I found it!"

"It's my body…I was born with it," huffed Janet.

"It's my body now," insisted Ammut.

"No, it's not," rebutted Janet. She wondered what she could and could not do. She pinched the arm to see if she had any feeling but discovered she had none.

"Stop that," huffed Ammut. Who then promptly slapped Janet's right arm in return.

"Don't slap me," snorted Janet who slapped her back even harder.

Ammut insisted, "I am in charge of this body."

"Like hell you are," huffed Janet.

It took no time at all before the slapping match evolved into shoving.

Ammut shoved her, "My body…I found it."

Janet shoved back, "Get the hell out."

Ammut insisted, "You are dead. I own this body," she then went as far as to pull Janet's hair to try and force Janet out.

Janet reached up and yanked hard on the other side of her head; she could not feel her pulling and tugged very hard in reply.

"You get out," insisted Janet. "I'm not dead anymore."

"You're dead," insisted Ammut as they soon lost their footing and landed on the ground.

Janet struggled to stand back up, "I am not dead you stupid bitch."

"What are these words?" huffed Ammut. "The dead do not speak back to a god."

"Newsflash," huffed Janet still trying to stand, "You're not a god."

Soon the pair gave up and laid down flat on the floor looking up at the ceiling. They took a moment to catch their breath.

Janet summarized, "Okay, were stuck like this until we figure out way to undo it. You can't walk without my help and I cannot walk without yours."

"We keep this a secret," insisted Ammut. "No one shall know this weakness."

"We can't keep it a secret," huffed Janet. "We need help to undo this."

Ammut warned, "If the other Goa'uld finds out they will see it as a weakness and attack. We have spies everywhere and they will use this against me."

"I don't care what happens to you," stated Janet.

"If I die then so do you," Ammut insisted.

Janet laughed, "I'm already dead." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Janet wasn't sure what she was going to do. She was certain that SGC had listed her as Killed in Action or KIA and weren't able to retrieved her body due to heavy fighting. She was also certain that the SGC would not believe she had control of half her body without any proof from the Asgard or To'kra. She knew for a fact that once the SGC found that Ammut had stolen her body and revived it, that they would have her killed for the only fate worse than death was being a host to a Goa'uld. Thus, she had to think and stay one step ahead of the SGC and Colonel O'Neill who was the only man she could think of that would have the courage to kill her and stop the misery.

Daniel and Sam would not have that ability. Daniel would be pleading to find a way to save her and Sam would be busy working on the task. Thus, Sam and Daniel were in fact her only hope at surviving this ordeal and getting her life back.

Janet never cared for the Goa'uld but always managed to keep a safe and professional distance from the species. But now, one was in her head and in control of half her body and this was very personal. She wanted to kill it herself. Rip the thing out of her head and pound to a bloody pulp against the hard floor. But she could not do that either.

Instead Janet understood she had to let the Goa'uld appear as if it was in charge. Ammut was right, the other Goa'uld would indeed attack if the truth be known and many slaves would be killed.

Thus, Janet found herself sitting on a thrown pretending to be a Goa'uld. She did not like her new role as dictator nor did she care for the way Ammut dressed her body in flowing gowns and ample makeup.

The guards brought a slave before her. He was a pathetic looking old man with graying hair. He was skinny and lethargic and stunk from a lack of cleanliness. His skin was like leather and darkened from the work in the hot sun.

Ammut asked, "What is your crime?"

The guard replied, "He was discovered stealing food from storage."

Janet looked upon him and thought to herself, "_Of course he's stealing food…He's starving!_"

Ammut heard the statement but the mouth did not move. She heard a thought. Ammut heard Janet's thought. She wondered if they could communicate mentally for it would be a great advantage for the pair.

"_I heard you think that_," she stated in her mind. "_Can you hear me thinking, host?_"

Janet's eyes grew wide but her lips did not move as she replied, "_I heard you. Oh no, we must be blending mentally now. You can hear me?_"

"_Yes, I can_," she thought in her mind. "_This will be of great use to us. I can rule and speak to you without looking idiotic_."

"_No, I'm, the one who looks idiotic_," thought Janet.

Ammut stated to the guard, "Execute him." She then waved him off.

"Yes my lord," the guard bowed as the old man stood in fear.

Janet perked up, "_What? Execute him_?" She then spoke up before Ammut could, "Stop! I changed my mind. Let him go."

Ammut huffed "_What? How dare you over speak me_." She then instructed the already confused guard, "No, I wish him to be executed."

The guard stood before them very confused as did the old man.

Janet spoke up, "On second thought, release him. And give him food."

"_How dare you_," huffed Ammut. She spoke to the guard, "I want him executed." She then spoke to Janet, "_Not a single word out of you_."

Janet threatened, "_Release him or I will tell everyone you cannot suppress me and you are not a goddess_."

Ammut paused for a second and found Janet held all the cards; regrettably she instructed, "Release the prisoner."

"_And_?" reminded Janet.

"And give him some food," she huffed.

The guard nodded, "Yes my lord," and led the very happy slave away.

Janet leaned back in the chair grinning at the small victory.

Ammut warned aloud, "Do not do that again, host."

Janet balked, "Or you will do what? I was killed. I'm already dead and if my people find out what I am now, I'm dead again. If the other Goa'uld find this out, you're dead. Now you listen to me. Some changes are coming to this little paradise you got set up here. No more ruling like a crazy dictator. We're gonna rule together and be a loving dictator…Got it?"

"I will not share this throne with you, host!"

Janet rebutted, "You will and you will like it! I was dead and you brought me back. You screwed up…You should have left me as dead. But now, things are different and I refuse to act like one of your kind. You will not be ruling in my body, so help me God!"

Ammut pondered, "You demand to rule as my equal?"

She shook her head, "No, I demand you treat these people well. I demand you do the right thing for once in your little Goa'uld life. I will watch over you like a hawk and yes, I am a Neapolitan Power Monger."

"I have no idea what you are speaking about, host," snorted Ammut. "We will find a way to undo this and you can your life back as a gift."

Janet huffed, "I don't have a life to get back as a gift from you. It was taken from me in combat. How was I killed?"

"A Jaffa blast to your chest," she informed. "Rather easy to heal. I offer you a gift. You shall your life back in your possession but you must not tell anyone what has happened. You must trust my judgment on such matters."

Janet huffed, "You're judgment? You just tried to have a sick and starving man executed. Your judgment sucks!"

Ammut assured, "If one does not rule with decisive strength then others will steal as well."

Janet rebutted, "Well, maybe if you fed them enough they wouldn't be stealing in the first place?"

The Goa'uld stood stunned, "You were in a uniform. I assume you were in a military force. Do you speak to your commanders in such a manner?"

Janet pondered and nodded, "I have on occasion."

Ammut asked, "Are you sure it was not they who had you shot?"

"You said it was Jaffa," she smirked.

Ammut suggested, "Sometimes it is prudent to make such an event look like the enemy did it."

"Are you suggesting my own people had me shot?" asked Janet unbelieving.

The Goa'uld admitted, "I would have."

Janet smirked, "Do all Goa'uld think like you do?" she wondered.

Ammut agreed, "Yes. It works to our advantage for we know what the other would do and counter it."

Janet suggested, "You're all insane."

Ammut huffed, "I'm in insane? You just let a slave go free after it would have been perfectly acceptable to simply kill him."

Janet pondered, "Do you have any value in a life that is not your own?"

Ammut huffed, "Of course not. That would be insane."

Janet's let out a deep depressing sigh, "Oh boy," she muttered.

**Later**

Word soon spread of Ammut's generosity. Within very short time Janet had turned the kingdom around and transformed it into a paradise as far as many Jaffa could tell. She released the slaves and started giving compensation for the work performed. She opened the food reserves to the needy and demanded the sick be cared for much to Ammut's dismay. For what Janet saw as a genuine need, Ammut knew the other Goa'uld would see as a red flag of something being terribly wrong.

The generosity even got the attention of the Tok'ra and their spies had given Jacob Carter a photo of the new host and a list of the recent changes that accompanied the change to a new host. Jacob was sent to Earth on a mission of his own for he recognized the host as Janet. As Jacob walked down the ramp he spotted SG-1 before him.

Sam was glad to see her father after the loss; she greeted him with a hug, "Good to see you, Dad."

He squeezed her back, "It's good to see you too, honey." He looked up at Jack and gave a nod, "Colonel."

"Jacob," he nodded back.

Jacob glanced over the faces as he tried to keep his own demeanor calm. He slowly exhaled before choosing his words.

"Ammut has taken another host," he informed.

Daniel sighed, "We're too late."

"Yes and no," assured Jacob. "I think we can free the host once we capture Ammut. But there is something you need to know."

Jack asked, "What's that?"

Jacob replied, "She took Janet for a host."

Sam gasped, "What?"

Daniel stood and cocked his head unsure of what he just heard, "Say what?"

Jacob presented the picture, "Our spies captured the likeness. It's Janet Frasier. Ammut revived her body and took her for a host."

Sam covered her mouth in shock, she hoped Janet had been revived and was merely kept as a slave but never would she want such a fate for her friend.

"Oh my god," she cried. "That's the worse than death."

Daniel insisted, "We can get her back."

"Daniel," stated Jack, "we're not sure if we can get her back now."

Jacob added, "There is more. We think something might have gone wrong with the blending. Ammut has done very strange things since she took Janet's body."

"Such as?" asked Jack.

"Freed all the slaves for starters," he informed with a smirk. "It's possible that Ammut didn't get total control…It's very rare and doesn't happen often but it is possible."

Daniel asked, "Ammut freed all the slaves?"

Jacob nodded, "And is paying the workers. She also set up a food pantry and hospital for the sick…I would gather our good doctor is somehow influencing her."

Sam asked, "If Janet maintained some control why has she tried to contact us?"

Jacob shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she doesn't have a whole lot of control but just enough to make some changes. In one case a host once maintained control of his left arm. It takes a lot of effort to suppress a host and if those connections don't all connect…It can be trouble for the Goa'uld."

Daniel asked, "So, the Tok'ra think Janet might have some influence over Ammut?"

Jacob nodded, "They do…But in my personal opinion…"

"What?" asked Jack.

Jacob explained, "She's running the show, Jack. The Tok'ra and I disagree on how much influence Janet has. They think it's a little but I see a pattern that matches up with our Janet."

"Such as?" asked Jack.

"A hospital? No Goa'uld would bother with a hospital." Jacob replied.


End file.
